The present invention relates to a novel and useful support mechanism for holding a water skier to a tow bar
Water skiing requires a water skier to hold on to a tow bar while being towed at a high rate of speed by a motor boat. During normal water skiing activities through a straight or slalom course, the tow bar is tightly grasped by the water skier. However, where the water skier must be towed to a certain area of calmer water or areas where the water is free of obstructions, a rather lengthy tow is required. In the past, the water skier holding on to a tow bar tires during this maneuver and is unable to ski properly when the water skiing area is reached.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,685 and 4,280,240 depict water skiing tow lines engagement devices which employ pivoting pins that complicate engagement and disengagement procedures.
A mechanism which aids the water skier in movement to an area where active water skiing is to take place would be a notable advance in the field of water sports.